Danger, Will Robinson!
by Caleb Jones
Summary: During an adventure, Will and Penny exchange bodies. Can they adjust?


  
DANGER, WILL ROBINSON   
or.........i LOST my body IN SPACE  
  
by Will Robinson as heard on subspace radio by Caleb Jones   
  
It started like any other routine day aboard the Jupiter 2. Penny and I  
finished our studies with Dr Smith and went exploring. We wondered if we  
should explore it. Penny was afraid but I figured I could handle a simple  
cave. There couldn't be anything worse in there than the electric bug  
creatures me and dad defeated a few months ago. Or the one eyed giant that  
almost got Don and Dad until I showed up with a laser pistol and freed them so  
Dad could kill it.. A little cave like this couldn't be as bad as that was.  
Besides, If Penny was afraid, then I would protect her. She may be older and  
bigger than me and growing up faster than me, but she was still my sister and I  
wouldn't let anything harm her. I calmed her down and we went inside.   
  
The walls seemd to glow. I could see a bit in the darkness. There was probably  
some phosphoresent fungai on the wall. There was also a strange clicking  
sound from the back. It sounded mechanical. I creeped forward and saw some  
sort of giant computer bank. As Penny and I approached, it crackled and spit  
out lightning. Penny and I started to run out of the cave but before we got  
more than a couple of feet, it zapped us. I wished I were bigger than she  
was so I could protect her. I tried, but it was too powerful and we were both knocked out.   
  
When I awoke, The cave was dark. I looked at the entrance and saw that the  
sun had set. One of the two moons of the planet shone in the horizon. It  
looked pretty. I wondered why I had never noticed how nice it looked before.  
I wished I had someone to share it with. Mom and Dad had each other, and Judy  
had Don. Dr. Smith...well, he had the robot I guess... but Penny and I had no one.  
I felt like crying as I watched the moon. I wondered why I felt like this.  
And I felt funny in my body as well. I could hear Penny breathing next to  
me. It sounded very familiar for some reason. I brushed my hair from my  
face and tried to get Penny to awaken. She felt funny, like she was smaller  
than me. Maybe that machine had done something to us. Maybe it had made  
me bigger somehow, like I had wished I was.   
  
I seemed to have grown somehow. I could tell my hair was longer  
since it kept falling in my face. And my pants were pretty tight around my  
legs instead of loose like they were before. My shirt was a lot tighter  
around my chest as well. It felt like a band of cloth was strapped around my chest.   
  
Penny was still lying still on the floor. Since she was breathing, I could  
hope she wasn't hurt. But I figured we should get out of there. I found  
here face and gave it a couple of tiny slaps. She made a few grunts.   
  
"Wake up, Penny," I said.   
  
Something was horribly wrong. I said the words but Penny's voice spoke them.  
I cleared my throat, and even that sounded strange. I reached up to touch my  
throat and my hand bumped into something soft on my chest. It was where my  
chest felt tight. Penny was struggling to her feet. so I grabbed her hand  
and dragged her out into the moonlight. Thats when she screamed, and I joined her !!!   
  
I stared at Penny, but I was looking at my own body. It stared back at me!  
I looked down and saw that I was wearing Penny's clothes. There were two  
boobies on my chest. They seemed gigantic, but that was just because I had  
never seen them that close before. I realized they were the same size as  
always, but now they were mine. I felt weak in the knees and sat on a rock.  
Penny stared at me a little longer, then she started to touch my body all  
over. She spent too much time touching my male parts. I finally had to  
tell her to stop doing that. I probably would have been more successful if I  
hadn't been placing my hands all over my new boobies to see if they were real  
or some kind of illusion from the alien machine.   
  
They were very real.  
  
They felt nice. They were soft and filled my hands. I wasn't ready to see  
what was below them yet, but if that talk I had with Dad was right, I was in for a shock!  
  
She ran back into the cave and I followed. I wasn't as fast as her anymore. It  
was difficult to get my hips to work right. They wanted to move in different  
ways than I wanted and my new boobies bounced around despite whatever was tied  
around my chest. I realized it must be a bra. I had once sneaked a peak at  
her laundry and she had 32B cups whatever that meant.   
  
She looked at the machine aand started crying. So did I. It was a  
smoldering pile of junk. We left the cave and walked very slowly back to the  
Jupiter 2. She showed me where her clothes were and what to wear for sleep, and she   
picked out a uniform for me to wear tomorrow. She... or rather I... had only four outfits  
to wear. She reminded me that I could change the styles in the refabricator if I wanted   
something else to wear. Then, I showed her my stuff. Soon it was time for supper.   
  
We decided not to tell the family, since there was nothing they could do to help us.   
We were stuck this way until it wore off...... If it EVER wears off !!!!!   
  
Dinner was strange, what with everyone calling me Penny and calling her Will, but we  
got through the meal all right. I'm recording this now in Penny's cabin, but  
I have to stop. I have a lot to do before I sleep tonight. I have to  
figure how to get her clothes off her body, especially her tight bra. I still havn't gone to the  
bathroom and I can't put that off much longer. I guess I'm going to have to be Penny from now on so I will end my last recording as Will Robinson now. Tomorrow I will be Penny.  
  
I have to go now.  
end of transmission  
  
  
Please send your comments to Caleb on earth and save on the long distance rates to alpha centauri   
  
  
* * *  
Copyright 1998 by caleb jones, the author of this message . If you want to post this  
anywhere else, please ask the author for permission first.  
Thank you  
  



End file.
